I'm sorry!
by ANBUShiori
Summary: In this story Naruto is a girl and Sasuke is...still a boy!Well never mind I suck at summary's just read the darn story.Rated M to be safe in the future...
1. AN

Hey everyone!

Just want to let you know that I'm BACK IN BUSINESS!

And I'm rewriting the ' I'm Sorry ' Fanfic for good reasons, so just to piss you guys off a little, I've deleted the chapters of the fanfic and reposting the chapters that I recomplete.

So yeah, completely edited, same story, better details and proof read! And just MAYBE I'll finish the story...

Happy readings!


	2. Rejection

**Rejection**

Gazing into the mirror, Uzumaki Naruto grimaced at what she saw. Her hair was rough and messy, her skin too dark to match her golden hair. She wasn't the tallest or the thinnest in the class but she was still quite one nice characteristics of Naruto, were her cerulean blue eyes, even more blue than the purest of oceans.

"Naruto, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Iruka informed.

"Oh, right." she replied.

Straightening out the ruffles in her skirt and placing her tie on, she dashed down the stairs and-as if it were rehearsed- Iruka held out a piece of toast on a plate in front of Naruto and she swiftly grabbed it and dashed out the door with a quick "Good-bye" to her guardian

xXx

Sasuke blankly stared out the window with his dark onyx eyes, matched with his classic, all too cool Uchiha pose, whilst all of his fan girls admiringly stared at the so called 'God like' boy, with hearts for eyes and twinkles around their heads. Sitting at her desk across the room from the Uchiha boy, Naruto stared at him with a curious and admiring look. For the past 5 years, the girl was in love with Sasuke, you could call it love at first sight. Still looking at the young man, Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto, not realizing quick enough to see that the Uchiha was staring right her, Sakura Haruno quickly remarked,  
"Sasuke, why are you staring at Naruto?" Jealousy coated her voice.  
Realizing that she was the target of Sasuke's eyes, she immediately spun her head the other direction, and let out a blush, hoping nobody would be able to notice. Unlike any other day, Naruto was extra cautious and paranoid. The reason for her unknown behaviour was that today, after weeks of planning, she was going to announce her love to Sasuke.

"Naruto-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto jumped in her seat. She was so focused on Sasuke that she forgot about her surroundings.

"Ah Hinata, I didn't see you there," Naruto admitted sheepishly "What is it you were saying?"

"Well you asked me if you could borrow my notes yesterday and well, I took the liberty of photocopying them for you" She raised the copy of notes in front of her, showing the proof of her boast.

"Wow thanks alot Hinata! That saves me alot of time." Naruto gave one of her foxish grins.

_Man Hinata is so nice, I wonder why Shino and I are her only friends..._

"Naruto, why don't you stop staring into space and start looking at chapter twelve in your textbook." Kakashi ordered

"Uh, yes sensei!" _Geez why does Kakashi-sensei have to be such a jerk! And why does he have to be Iruka's best friend! God, if he ends up being some sort of relative to me I'm gonna kill myself..._

xXx

After the last classes of the day, Naruto sped towards her locker, occasionally running into a student or two. Today was one of the very rare days where she wasn't in trouble for anything her teachers can come up with. Like the one time Sakura and her got in a fight and Naruto punched her in the face, which she claims to this day that her teacher was just seeing things and all she did was swat a fly from her face... but she hit the fly a little too hard and it's blood got on Sakura. She got a detention for two weeks.

The adrenaline rush came to her when she could see the ravens hair, making her go into a jog to get to the lockers. Five feet behind him, Sasuke turned his head to see none other than the blond Usuratonkachi speeding towards him. Their eyes connected and Naruto slowed down to a walk, embarrased that Sasuke saw her running towards him.

"Geez Naruto, why were you running at me? You trying to smash me into the lockers?"

"Umm no, I'm not... I was just...trying to..." Naruto stared at the ground as her face began to turn red.

"I...want to say..."

"Spit it out Usuratonkachi,"

"I just want to say...that..."

"Come on Naruto I don't have all day."

"I-I really like you!" She shouted at Sasuke, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

The news hit Sasuke too hard, he didn't know how to react to a confession like this. Naruto was his childhood friend! He never knew she felt this way for him, or even got a hint of affection towards himself. Sasuke's mind was jumbled and clouded, he didn't know what to say to her. The only thing that he had left to do was pure Uchiha instinct,

"W-why would you say that here?! Especially where everyone can see us?! Are you _trying_ to embarass yourself?"

"Well I-I was just...we don't really see eachother...anywhere else..." Naruto felt tears threatening to come out, she forced them back as hard as she could.

"That isn't an excuse Naruto! Just...just get away from me!" At the last instant, an inexplicable force slammed Sasuke's gut, making the boy regret what he said.

Naruto couldn't keep her tears in any longer.

"Atleast I had the guts to do this! The least you could do is say something nice for once!"

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto was already half way across the hallway, rushing towards the crowded doors.

xXx

"How could that bastard Sasuke say that!"Naruto cried as she cradled her fox plushie.

"I'm sure he just wasn't ready to face that fact." Iruka assured.

"But he said it so naturally, so quickly as if he fucking planned it from the start!" Iruka grimaced at her choice of words.  
She was heartbroken. She didn't want to go to that school anymore. It was a hell of a place already with all the girls who 'kept harassing her, all because of her past connections with Sasuke. The taunting and bullying lasted for years on end, only a few people accepted Naruto for herself. Iruka wanted to do this option for Naruto only as a last resort, but knowing her, she would just refuse to go to that school again. It was decided.

xXx

"I'm dissapointed to say this but, Uzumaki Naruto will no longer be attending this school. She moved to an all girls school and will not be coming back." Kakashi explained.

Shocked at the news, Sasuke's head shot up.

_No way! Yesterday wasn't that bad, everyone gets rejected sometimes in their life..._

The pain in the raven haired boys was similar from yesterday, only this time the pain was more in his heart than his stomach. He couldn't understand what the feeling was, it was asthough something was missing or he lost something on his own. He asked his mother the night before about the feeling. She turned to face the sky, smiling a beautiful, one that Sasuke rarely saw, and said _"It's the same feeling I got when I saw you're father."_ Sasuke only had one theory in mind.

He was madly in love with Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Reunion Five years later

**Hey everyone! I finally got the chapter up!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and rated this story.**

**But now that I've done this chapter, I just might make a oneshot for all of my beloved fans ((of the story...)).**

**Enjoy!**

**My Birthday is soon! I'll be turning thirteen on the fifteenth! ((Surprise! A twelve year old is writing this story!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me, if it did, there'd be WAY less filler episodes. I only own the fanfic and idea of the fanfic. That is all.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reunion -Five years later-**

"Hey! Did you hear? That new girl is supposed to be here today!" Kiba stated enthusiastically. Shino did something that I don't really know of, but it isn't something very unnatural so there really isn't any need to write what he is doing. "Of course we've heard Kiba, you've been talking non-stop about this 'glorious' day," Shikamaru said, raising his hands towards the sky. He glanced over to Hinata, "Isn't that girl staying in your dorm?" "Yes she is, I even bought new sheets for her bed yesterday." Hinata said with a brilliant smile on her face. "You havn't been the same since you went out with Gaara, you finally have a backbone now!" Choji remarked sarcastically all the while munching on a bag of chips. Neji grimaced, he never liked Gaara going out with his cousin. "Who said I never had a backbone, I just... never used it, that's all." everyone in the group laughed.

Kiba looked to the door to see Sasuke Uchiha lazily walk into the class, hands in pockets and staring towards the ceiling, "Hey, look who it is, Uchiha finally got to class, what took you so long?" Kiba said, tossing Sasuke's notes to him. Sasuke grinned "I thought that if I skipped a bit of class I would be able to escape from your constant talking of 'your' new girl." "Hey! I swear to God this chick is gonna be hot! And I mean the whole deal, Kabuto told me he saw her talking to the principle," a devilish smile appeared on his face " blond har, blue eyes and a smoking hot bod' to add to it, too bad you guys don't know how to please a woman, unlike me." He winked at Hinata. Neji caught him and pushed him off his chair. "Yeah, too bad we don't know how to please a woman without getting killed in the process." Shikamaru said smugly.

"Everyone sit down! Class is starting!" Anko shouted. The class rushed to their seats. "Today we have a new student," You could hear a distant 'yes!' from the corner of the class, Anko stared at Kiba.

"Please come in dear." Anko invited. Everyone's breath stopped, all they could hear were soft steps and breathing coming from the entrance of the class. After what seemed to take an eternity, the girl walked into the classroom. Kiba shouted a little 'Woohoo!" at the sight of her. She was at an average height and very slender, wearing the school uniform, a red skirt and a red and black short sleeved shirt, added on with a red tie. Her hair was blond like the golden sun, and her eyes were even more blue than the purest of stared in awe at this young woman, she looked so pure and fragile, almost as if you touched her, she would collapse into a million pieces. But not everyone was focused on her looks, Sasuke stared at this girl, he seemed to recognize her. The girls eyes made him think of junior high school. He shook that thought away.

_I know her, I've met her, but where?_

Confused by his thoughts, the raven decided to focus on what was going on in the class. He looked towards Hinata, she seemed to have the same thought that Sasuke had. Looking at Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji, they all had the same look, rememberance.

Anko began to speak once more,"Welcome to our school, would you be able to tell us about yourself?" She questioned politley. The blond opened her mouth to speak, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I lived in the village of Sand for two years before I moved back here to Konoha last year." Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba all gasped in realisation. Kiba lurched up from his chair, "Naruto Uzumaki? You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto stared up at Kiba, she stared at him for a moment until she smirked a mischivious grin, "It's nice to see you mutt, have you gotten fixed yet?" Neji laughed at her remark. "D-did she just... back talk to ME?" "I think she did mutt" Shikamaru responded, fighting back a smile all the while. "Well, it seems that you know a few people in this class. Now, would you please take a seat," Anko paused to look for an empty seat, "Right there, beside Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke and Naruto froze when they heard 'Uchiha'. _Of all the places, it has to be beside me!_ Sasuke panicked. _I have to sit beside him!_ Naruto complained. _Just, stay calm Naruto, it's been five years! He must have forgotten by now..._

Naruto dragged herself to the dreadful seat she was given. Sasuke tried his best not to look her in the eyes somehow thinking that he would implode if Naruto saw him looking at her. Naruto took her spot and straightened everything out, moved her skirt so it was lower than it should be, making sure she covered everything that wasn;t meant to be seen. Hinata looked to her right, whispering to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, I'm Hinata, remeber me?" Naruto's face lit up with joy "Hinata?!," she shouted quietly, "Is that really you? It's been so long! I can' believe you're here!" "Yeah everyone is here, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Sasuke." "Yeah I noticed some of them." She quickly stole a glance of Sasuke, who seemed to be listening in on their conversation. "Well you're in my dorm room so how about we talk when the classes are over?" Hinata suggested "Yeah, sounds great." Naruto gave one of her foxish grins.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it! Sorry this was so short, I wanted to give you guy's a new chapter finally.**

**So give me some reviews and ratings! Reviews are the bestest ((and you could do that as an early birthday present))**


End file.
